Leo KrugerAdam Rose stories
by DarkFireDemoness
Summary: Short stories


Kat stood in the corner of Mr Kruger's classroom facing the wall, her hands clasped behind her back. She was wearing a black pleated skirt, a black tank and knee high of the students had left for the day.  
Mr Kruger sat at his desk grading papers. He was a handsome tall athletic man in his early thirties. He had shoulder length dark hair and beautiful green eyes you could get lost in. Today he was wearing a greenish blue shirt and a black tie and slacks. Kat thought he looked so handsome.  
She couldn't believe she was in trouble again. Mr Kruger was going to spank her! The butterflies in her tummy were unbearable and she wasn't sure if she was terrified or excited, although the slight tingling sensation between her legs suggested the latter. She started to move from foot to foot. She had been standing in the corner for almost an hour without moving and her legs were stiff.  
"Stop fidgeting young lady!" Mr Kruger didn't look up from the papers he was grading, just cleared his throat and continued to grade.  
Kat stifled a sigh. She did not want to end up in more trouble that she was already in. She wondered when Mr Kruger would just put her out of her misery and spank her already.  
There was a knock at the door and the dean walked in to hand Mr Kruger some papers.  
"Oh dear, I see we've got a naughty student serving a detention. What's your name girl?"  
"Kat Sir."  
"Well, whatever you're in trouble for will hopefully not be repeated."  
"No Sir," Kat sighed.  
"Oh dear Leo, another spanking to administer? I assume you have permission from the parents to carry out this punishment?"  
"Of course," Mr Kruger smiled.  
"Well young lady. You should know that Mr Kruger is no softie when it comes to corporal punishments. I've heard him wielding a paddle or strap on many evenings while walking by his classroom. Be assured that your crying and moaning will fall on deaf ears and you will probably not be sitting down comfortably on your sore bottom for quite some time."  
Kat smiled at the wall, glad that Mr Kruger and the Dean couldn't see her expression. She knew very well how Mr Kruger wielded the strap. She had been in this position more than a few times before.  
"Very well Mr Kruger. I'll leave you to it," the Dean nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

After the Dean had left Kat let out a giggle. She tried to stifle it, but she couldn't.  
"Something funny Miss?" Mr Kruger smirked, but Kat couldn't see him.  
"No Mr Kruger," Kat muttered.  
"Right, well, I think we should get this over with, don't you?"  
"Yes, I do," Kat turned around and looked right into those sexy green eyes, longing to be over that gorgeous man's knee.  
Mr Kruger stood up from his desk and walked over to took her hand and led her back to his desk.  
"You know I'm only doing this for your own good, don't you young lady?"  
"Yes Sir," Kat whispered.  
"Bend over the desk."  
Kat did as she was told. Mr Kruger pulled her pleated skirt up over her back and Kat gasped and lifted her hips as she felt his hands on the waistband of her panties.  
"No sir, please not on bare bottom !" she whimpered, biting her lip.  
"Oh yes. I'm afraid naughty little girls like you only get spankings on their bare little bottoms. That's the only way to get through to them you see," his voice was firm, but it had a tender tone to it. Kat wished Mr Kruger would just take her in his lap and stroke her hair and tell her everything was alright. She longed to feel forgiven.  
Mr Kruger slowly slid her black cotton panties down over her bottom and brought them all the way to her knees. There was no denying it. Kat was exposed. She felt like a very naughty little girl indeed bent over that desk, feeling the cool air on her bare behind.  
Mr Kruger slowly removed his leather belt. Kat started to cry.  
"Oh, you'll have plenty to cry about sweet Kat" Mr kruger brushed her bare bottom with his hand and leaned into whisper in her ear. "I'm going to give you a taste of the belt today and it will hurt. But I hope that this will help you to remember to be a good girl in the future."

"Yes sir," Kat sniffed.  
With that, Mr Kruger pulled back his belt and brought it down on Kat's bare little tush with a mighty thwack. The sting was so intense it took her breath away.  
Then another thwack, right in the center of her bum, covering both cheeks.  
"Owwww," Kat cried and tried to rub her bottom with her hands.  
"You better move those hands young lady, or they will feel the sting of my belt too," he said laying one hand firmly on the small of Kat's back as his other hand continued to wield that damn strap.  
Whack, whack whack! The strap continued to reign blows down on Kat's ass. She was sure there were some good looking red stripes all over her already.  
"Oh my sweet baby girl. We are just warming up," Mr Kruger kindly rubbed her sore butt a little before the blows started to continue.  
Whack, smack smack. He worked his way down to her sit spot and to the tops of her legs, slowly working his way down one leg and up the other, each lash stinging her more than the next.  
"If you weren't such a naughty girl, I wouldn't have to spank you like this, would I?" whack whack whack. That belt just kept wielding it's magic.  
"Owwweee, Mr Kruger, I'm so sorry," Kat sobbed and started to repeat her little dance from one foot to the other.  
"You better stay still Kat, or I will take you over my knee!"  
Kat secretly longed to be over Mr Kruger's knee feeling his strong muscular thighs pressing into her pelvic area. She started to move and fuss more in the hope that he might carry out his threat.  
"That's it!" Mr kruger moved the chair out from his desk, sat down and pulled naughty Kat over his knee. He wasted no time in pulling her panties all the way off and leaving them on the floor. Then he opened his desk drawer and took out a small thin paddle.  
"Oh no sir, please, not the paddle," Kat's eyes widened. She knew this little paddle very well indeed and it was not forgiving.  
Smack smack smack. Mr Kruger smacked one cheek, then the other. Kat's bum was on fire. She started bucking under the spanks of that paddle. Mr Kruger was getting a good rhythm going and the sting was almost unbearable. Still Kat started to feel a throbbing in her clitoris and vagina as well as her sore bottom. Her pubic area was rubbing against Mr Kruger's muscular thigh and she thought she might be imagining things, when she could hear his breathing getting heavier with each smack.

"I'm sorry baby. I know this hurts, but that's what happens when you get punished right?" The stinging paddle was still working it's magic, but then he paused. "Right young lady?"  
"Ahhh, yes!" Kat moaned.  
"Yes what," he asked her with an accompanying smack.  
"Ohhh, awwww, yes sir," Kat let a sharp in take of breath through her teeth.  
Mr Kruger continued to paddle and lecture and his words made Kat feel like she was going to explode! He was her Daddy right now. He cared enough to spank her this way. It made her feel warm inside, along with her burning bottom.  
Smack, smack, smack. "I'm going to take down your panties every single time you misbehave from now on young lady!" spank spank spank!. "No more Mr. nice guy! Obviously, you need far more time over my knee than you're getting, don't you young lady?"

"Ooooh, aahhh, yes sir, yes!" Kat breathed. Her hips were moving in time with the blows, her clitoris was rubbing against this masterful mans leg and he wasn't making her stop. The throbbing sensation in her clitoris and vagina just kept building. All the blood was rushing to her bum and pelvic area. Despite the pain, this was delicious. She felt so warm, so protected, so humiliated!

"You naughty naughty girl," Mr Kruger smacked again and again. Katie thought she could hear a little smirk in his voice.  
"Ahhhh," her mouth stayed slightly open, her lips pouting and she moaned and squirmed.  
Mr Kruger put down the paddle and started to spank her methodically with his hand slapping one cheek and then the other. The throbbing in her vagina became stronger and stronger, as waves of excitement washed over her. She was panting and she could hear Mr Kruger breathing heavily.

"You naughty slut"  
"Ahhhh, yes sir, yes sir..." she moaned and whimpered her hips bucking back and forward until she could take no more. The throbbing had reached it's height and she was consumed by a long and intense orgasm which worked it's way so deep into her vagina that she thought she might pass out.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," she cried out as her bottom bucked in and out in rhythm with the orgasm that had exploded inside and outside of her. Her bottom and hips thrust in uncontrollable spasms that seemed to last forever, until eventually she came down.  
"Ahhhhhhh, oohhhh, mmmmmmm," she moaned before eventually becoming still.  
Mr Kruger let out a deep groan and gave one more firm spank on her bottom.  
He started to rub her tingling stinging bum. She felt so wet and satiated.  
"Well, Mrs Kruger" he smiled. "I think you might have enjoyed that."  
Kat was glowing from her face to her buttocks, "I certainly did. You do know how to spank a naughty wife. I should stop by your work after hours more often!"  
"Hmmmm, you definitely should," Leo stood his wife up and sat her on his lap. "I love you in this outfit, you're like a naughty little punk girl."  
"I can be anything you like!" Kat kissed her husband hard on the lips.  
"I'm sure you can my love. I'm also sure I can come up with some special role play for you next time. But for now, I can't wait to get you home and get you into our bed!"  
Kat kissed Leo again, before they gathered up their things and left his class room along with all the memories of the naughty times they'd had there when no one else was around.


End file.
